Thoughts From Hell
by Nikki-j4eva
Summary: Everything is different now. The world has been turned upside down and around and back again. Who knows the challenges that the world will now have to face? Will this new life, this reversal, help the world or destroy it for good? Reviews are welcome!


**Hey guys! It is Nikki-J here! I am writing this story with my good friend Rouka The Bane so go check out her profile, read her stories and REVIEW! Lol, I hope you like this!**

* * *

"My Lady, please, it is time to wake up."

Grell groans and rolls over, glaring at her butler. She growls,

"No. I don't want to."

"My Lady, you have work to do!"

"Don't worry, I will let you know when I actually start to care."

She rolls over in her bed and pull her blanket over her head. Ash, the butler who had desperately tried to awaken his mistress, sighs.

"Miss Sutlcliff, William will here momentarily. Do you really want to greet your boss in your pajamas?"

She groans once more and pulls herself out of bed, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She looks at her faithful butler and suddenly screams,

"Get out! I'm changing."

Ash finches, but bows and leaves, closing the door with a soft click and the parting words,

"Yes, Miss Sutlcliff."

Grell changes into a red dress with a matching trench coat. She swings open her bedroom door and bounces down the stairs where William T. Spears was waiting patiently.

"Willy! Oh, it is so lovely to see you!"

Grell jumps and wraps her boss in a too tight hug. She was cutting off William's ability to breath. He gasps,

"Grell...Personal space!"

Grell giggles merrily and lets go.

"Oh Willy, what do you have for me to do today~?"

"Same as usual. There has been another theft in the village."

"Awww, Willy! That's boring. Give me something with more pizzazz!"

Grell's eyes were sparkling as she imagined all the glamorous cases she could be assigned. Her boss sighs.

"You know that ever since you nearly burned down that building..."

He trails off there, knowing he doesn't have to remind his subordinate.

"Oh, come on, Will! That was forever and a day ago! Give it a rest, will you?"

"Grell that was 3 weeks ago! It is in the company's best interest to keep you at bay. We have decided to give you the cases that you can't mess up on, and if you do you can bet that your services in this company will no longer be required."

Grell stepped back in shock. Her face was almost as red as her dress, and she certainly didn't look happy!

"You can't say that! I am your best asset! No one in this business brings nearly as much color to the table! What about all the things I've done right, Will? How come only the bad shines through! Like, what about the time I saved that kid's life from a burning building, huh? I think that was a pretty courageous and selfless act, don't you?"

"You were also the one to set the building on fire! Grell, every time you do something right, it followed something absolutely terrible! Grell, you have not shown any true signs of being loyal to this company, in fact, our success rates are 16% lower due to your stupidity! Now, either take the assignment or I will have to request your resignation!"

Grell was shocked. Sure, she did stupid things every once and a while, but she didn't think that she was THAT expendable!

"Fine, Will. Give me the case and get out of my house."

William handed Grell the case file and was immediately escorted out of the building by Ash. While the two were distracted Grell seized the opportunity to flop on to the couch dramatically and scream into her pillow. How could this be happening to her!? Will was getting on her last nerve, but Grell couldn't go without a job, even for the slightest time. But the thing Grell was most upset about, was the fact that this humiliating event went down right in front of Ash! What would he think of her? How would this affect the deal? Their contract? No, it wouldn't affect anything. Ash would still be her loyal servant until the deal ended. Until Grell got her revenge on the people who had destroyed what she had once had. The people who took away everything. Grell was going to make them suffer, and she was going to do it without mercy, exactly like they had to her. Grell smirked into the pillow.

_They better watch their backs. Because the second they turn their backs on me, Ash will kill them. And they'll always remember the day they crossed my path. I'll see that all that misery they spread returns to them!_

* * *

**Okay, so what did ya think? Please review with your criticism, or to tell us that you love us or hate us or whatever! I love ya, my little demons!**


End file.
